


A Cadet's Secret: Side Stories

by jaechanwin



Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Stories that dont fit the plot of a Cadet's Secret
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157483
Kudos: 1





	1. Valentines Day : Keleah x Jean

Word Vomit: Roses

Jean didnt do this often. This wasnt even in his plans at all. However the minute Keleah spilled to him that she had never had a proper Valentine's Day he changed his mind. The last person he had been with didnt last to Valentine's Day but He's been with Keleah for 11 months now. 

That was almost a year and he was sure about her. He had even begun to think about a future with her at some point. So here he was asking Hange of all people for advice. Hange grinned at him and he immediately regretted his choice but they were older so he assumed they would be a good help.

"Honestly Jean, She's your girlfriend so you should be able to tell what she would like. Its not like a birthday or Christmas most girls are fine with teddy bears and chocolates on this day." Hange says and Jean groans running his hands over his face. Thats how he ends up at the nearest convenience store down the valentines day all hoping something would catch his eye. 

Thats when he sees the pack of rose petals and he gets an idea. He's a bit embarrassed but it's summer right now and even the nights are a good seventy degrees so he's sure they'll be fine. Now he needs to get Keleah distracted and set up his idea. 

He leaves Keleah's distraction up to Mikasa. He tells Mikasa that he wants to do something for Keleah today and she's already one hundred percent on board with it all. Especially when she tells him the plans. Jean has to sweet talk the cooks to get his food prepared the way he wants but he figures itll be worth it when Keleah sees it.

Next he heads to Levi's office to inform the captain of where he will be and he has to force Levi not to give him a chaperone. Needless to say, that conversation embarrasses them both and Jean leaves the room with the tip of his ears as red as ever.

Finally he reaches the spot he chose and pulls out the multiple blankets he bought at the store and lies them on the ground. He makes the space as wide as he can while still being comfortable. He made sure to only grab thick blankets so that its at least a bit soft. 

Next he litters the blanket in rose petals and sits their food on top. He has some wine glasses and wine that he really had to charm Hange into buying for him because he wasnt old enough apparently. Next he has to stand and wait for Mikasa to bring Keleah. He told her to give him thirty minutes and hes sure its that time.

He's not waiting much longer when Mikasa and Keleah arrive at the clearing. Keleah freezes and Mikasa leaves just as fast as she comes. Jean is nervous as hell stood there. "This is for me?" Keleah asks a bit shy and Jean blushes because he's shy as well. "Yeah. You said you never had a real Valentine's Day so i wanted to be your first." Jean says and when Keleah tears up he suddenly feels stupid. 

"Im sorry i shouldve asked." He says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Keleah giggles before leaning in to kiss him. "No these are happy tears." She says smiling. Jean grins back before taking her hand and pulling her to sit on the blanket. "Do you wanna eat first or drink?" Keleah climbs into Jean's lap with a flirtatious smile. "Only if its you that i get to eat." She says grinning. Jean grins helplessly before kissing her cheek. "Later." He promises.

Keleah leans back before Jean pulls the plates of food closer to them. They were having bread and potatoes but after a lot of flirting that Jean wont admit to he got the cook to shape his food into hearts. When Keleah pauses Jean feels like an idiot again and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Again. "Please this is so cute." Keleah says turning to face Jean who's red in the face. 

Jean lets out a nervous laugh before shrugging. "Thank you." Keleah says genuinely. She leans over to give Jean another kiss and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you just going to kiss me all night?" He asks and Keleah grins. "Are you going to stop me?" She asks. Jean leans back on his elbows with a smirk. "Not at all." He says. Keleah moves the food to the side before kissing Jean again. He's holding himself up by his elbows and letting her control the kiss.

Their tongues fumble until finally Jean lets Keleah do all the work. A pleased sound passes her lips not used to being in control. She kisses Jean's jaw where his stubble is before giving him a crooked smile. "This beard. Is going to be the death of me." She admits rubbing his beard. "One day i'll feel it on my thighs but for right now let me do all the work." She adds.

Jean grins at her before raising his eyebrows with a pleased smirk on his face. "And why should i let you do all the work?" He asks but doesnt stop Keleah from pulling his jacket off of his body. "You set everything up and Valentine's Day is mutual. So let me make this my thing please." She says. Jean doesnt have the heart to tell her no so he lets his elbows rest and lies back on the blanket. Keleah pulls his shirt off of him and kisses slowly down his abs. Right down the middle.

She kisses until his belly button before she stops. "You're too quiet." She says softly. Jean sits up and gives her a sideways smirk. "If you want me to be loud you are going to have to get it out of me." He says. Keleah smiles eager to rise to the challenge. "Jean do not tempt me." Keleah says lightly pushing at his chest so that he lies down. Jean doesnt take much coaxing before he's flat on his back again.

Keleah unbuttons his jeans and then pulls them down to his knees. Her hands trail over his underwear and she grins pleasantly when his cock twitches. Jean doesnt make a sound but he does flinch when she rubs his cock through his boxers. Keleah grins and mouths at Jean's cock through his boxers and he grunts. Her eyes light up in approval.

He's not fully hard but the tip of his cock is leaking precum and Keleah lets out a pleased moan when she tastes it. She pulls off Jean's boxers before taking his now hard cock in her hands. Jean lets out a gasp of surprise but nothing more as Keleah begins to stroke his cock. She's on her hands and knees with her hair pulled up when she guides her mouth down on Jean's cock.

Jean leans up on his elbows again to watch her. Keleah has done this too many times to not be able to take all 9 inches of Jean down but she doesnt want to. Not yet. Right now she's about an inch past the tip and Jean already looks so disheveled. He's running one hand through his hair as he watches her. "Fuck." He shakily moans and thats the encouragement Keleah was looking for.

She has about half of Jean's cock in her mouth now. She's pulling up to the tip and then going back down halfway while her tongue does as it pleases. "Look at you. Taking my cock so well arent you?" Jean asks. Keleah shudders and takes more of Jean's cock into her mouth. She can only reach about eight inches before gagging. When shes at about 8 inches which is her limit Jean lets out one of the loudest moans since theyve started.

"F-Fuck such a good girl. Swallowing me up like that." Jean says fighting to not grab her by her hair and fuck her mouth. He settles for gripping the blanket instead and fuck he's breaking a sweat already. Keleah is teasing him and Jean is trying his best to let her have control. Its when she pulls off that he reacts. One hand grabs her hair automatically and he yanks hard.

Keleah lets out a pleased moan. Her chin is dripping saliva and her lips are a bit bigger but she wasnt giving Jean head long enough for them to swell. To Jean she looks utterly beautiful. "Jean." She moans and he grins at her all teasing and smile lazy. She opens her mouth without him having to say any words and he pushes her head back on to his cock.

Although she was prepared she was not prepared at all. She has to tell herself to breathe as Jean fucks her mouth. He's thrusting upwards and she literally has to hold on to his thighs. When he's about to cum Keleah pulls away on her own. "I want you to cum inside of me." Keleah whispers and Jean groans.

He has to catch his breath before he lets go of her hair. "Ass up face down." He says and Keleah nods her head at him. As soon as she's in the position Jean pulls her pants down. Hes hunched over her pressing kisses to her neck as he enters her slowly. About halfway in he pauses to ask her if she is okay. "Youd think i would be used to the stretch by now." Keleah says shyly. Jean kisses the side of her face with a smile.

Jean pushes in a bit more and Keleah lets out a gasp of surprised. "Fuck youre so big Jean." Keleah moans out and it strokes Jean's ego in all the right ways. He bottoms out and starts pressing kisses all over Keleah's neck and trailing them down her back until she's comfortable. She shudders when he kisses her ear before grinning.

"Fuck me please." She says and thats all it takes for Jean to start moving. He starts off with slow deep thrusts. He's moaning and Keleah is as well. She can feel the veins of his cock scrape against her walls and fuck if she said it isnt perfect she would be lying. Jean gradually starts to speed up with time and Keleah is done for.

Her face is pressed in her hands and Jean is purposely avoiding her g spot. She knows because he never has trouble finding it but its like he's deliberately hitting everywhere but that area. His cock twitches inside of her and she perks up. She has an arch in her back as she bites her hand to prevent a scream when Jean begins to fuck her g spot relentlessly.

"Fuck yeah." Jean moans as he slaps her ass hard and Keleah gasps before letting a loud moan slip past her lips. "Yes, Jean please baby fuck yes." She moans and its really just random words because she cant think straight. "You want it? You want me to fill you up?" Jean asks and Keleah shakes her head rapidly. "Yes please. You fill me up so well please." She begs and once again she gets what she wants by stroking Jean's ego. 

Jean has to hold back a bit longer until he watches Keleah fall apart on his cock and cum. Only then does he lets himself cum as well. True to his words he doesnt pull out and just cums inside of Keleah. Keleah unable to hold herself up any longer ends up laying flat on the blanket and panting roughly. Jean is still laying on top of her and he finally pulls out when theyre both a little too overstimulated.

"I was expecting to at least get to the room before we had sex so i dont have anything to clean you up." He admits. Keleah shrugs. "Let me get back dressed ill just take a shower tonight its fine." She says and Jean nods before helping her to pull her pants and underwear back up. He doesnt mention the fact that she has cum dripping out of her for her own sake because hes pretty sure she can feel it and he doesnt want to embarrass her either. He takes the liberty of getting himself dressed as well before sighing. "Foods ruined." He says looking at the plate flipped over in the grass. 

Keleah grins at him. "We can drink wine and watch the stars like you planned." She says. Jean looks at her with a smile. He's so fucking in love and this Valentine's Day was definitely a success.


	2. Valentine's Day: Carmen x Armin

Word Vomit: Chocolate

Armin wasnt very good in the love department. He was a romantic that much was true but he often ended up overthinking or doubting himself. Luckily Carmen wasnt very hard to please. Valentine's Day was not something that was popular in Japan but Armin could tell it meant a lot to Carmen so he wanted to indulge in it.

He ended up asking people who he knew were in a relationship like Jean and Eren. Of course Eren flushed and thought he wanted sex advice until he explained what he really wanted. Eren however was not much help being that his girlfriend was high maintenance. Carmen was not like that at all.

Jean was a bit better but he wasnt much help either because he had made Valentine's Day special to him and his girlfriend so it wasnt something Armin could replicate. There was something that both Jean and Eren's Valentine's Day had in common though and that was the sex.

Armin and Carmen had sex often the only question was how to mix sex and Valentine's Day together and make sure that Carmen is still pleased efficiently. He wasnt sure about flowers or teddy bears but he knew carmen liked chocolate. Chocolate. Thats what it was. The perfect thing to mix with sex was candy of course.

He bought the specific chocolate he wanted in both white and milk flavored. Now it was a waiting game. Carmen had a few things to speak with Hange about and then she'd show up to Armin's room before bed. She's late but Armin can tell why when he sees her dressed in her pajamas.

"Why did you bath already?" Armin asks pulling her in for a hug. Carmen shrugs. "Its been a long day i honestly forgot babe im sorry." She says looking genuinely apologetic. Armin kisses her forehead. "I just wanted to see you before bed. Happy Valentine's Day." He whispers before standing back and handing her a gift bag.

He wasnt really sure what to get but when he passed the jewelry and saw the letter A necklace he couldn't help himself. He watches Carmen as her eyes light up. She's about two seconds away from crying he can tell and so he kisses her. The kiss is supposed to be short and sweet just to make her stop crying but Carmen has other plans. 

The minute she slips her tongue into the heat of Armin's mouth he knows he's done for. That skips all his plans of foreplay then. He rests his hands on her thighs right under her ass before picking her up. Her legs are quick to wrap around him as they kiss. He pulls back to catch his breath before diving right back into the kiss. Carmen lets out a surprised little gasp but its approval and Armin is already riled up now. 

He walks forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and then he lies her down slowly. The kiss is still ongoing but Armin pulls back so that he can unbutton his shirt. Carmen's hands immediately find his abs as he pulls his shirt off. He tugs at the hem of her shirt before pulling it off as well. His eyebrow raises when he sees nothing but her breasts. "No bra?" He whispers leaning down next to her ears. She shudders before giving him a shy smile. "I dont sleep in bras." She says grinning up at him.

Armin's tongue traces the shell of her ear down the side of her face and neck. He kisses her neck slowly and when she gives him that pleased gasp he begins to suck a mark into the area. The chocolate that Armin melted is sitting on the bedside table. He wonders if its still hot or just warm. He needs warm not hot. He doesnt want to hurt himself or Carmen. He pulls away from her neck and grabs the spoon from the bowl of melted chocolate and eats a scoop of it. Its more so fills his mouth with chocolate then actually eating it because he doesnt swallow it.

Carmen watches him curiously but she has no time to figure out whats going on. Not when Armin grabs her jaw opening her mouth and lets the chocolate in his mouth fall into hers little by little. Its milk chocolate and its really sweet. Its mixed with Armin's saliva but its fine. It wouldnt be the first of Armin's DNA that she had swallowed. When he closes his mouth then does she swallow the chocolate but before she can process Armin's lips are on hers again.

Her brain fries at that point and her thought process is only a mantra of arminarminarmin. She lets her eyes falls closed as their tongues entangle. Carmen is breathless when Armin pulls back and she smiles up at him. "Do you trust me?" He asks softly. Carmen nods and blinks up at him. "Of course." She says looking at him as if the question was absurd. Armin grins before pulling off his shirt and looking down at her. "Shorts and panties off please." He says.

Carmen lifts her hips off the bed just enough to pull her shorts and panties off. Meanwhile Armin is getting naked himseld and Carmen can help but watch him pleased. When he's fully undressed he climbs back on the bed but this time he's behind Carmen. "Close your eyes and sit up." He says. Carmen does and he covers her eyes with something soft and silk. Either a blindfold or a tie she figures. Probably the later. Armin had way too many ties lying around.

The bed creaks and she feels Armin pushing her shoulder to lie her back down. Armin grabs the spoon once again and lets the melted chocolate slowly drip over Carmen's breasts in a circle. She lets out little gasps when the warm chocolate touches her nipples each time. The gasp is louder however when Armin's warm tongue starts to trace the chocolate. He's merciless in his assault with his tongue. 

When he licks off the chocolate from around her breasts Armin uses his hand to squeeze the tender area before sucking down on her nipple. "Armin." She moans softly. He grins to himself pleased that he could make her feel this way. When he feels like he's sucked enough bruises into her breast then does he move to the next one. He repeats the same except process and Carmen is squirming by now. His cock is painfully hard and from there position he knows Carmen feels it up against her pussy but not yet.

Armin grabs the chocolate again this time letting the warm chocolate leave a trail down Carmen's stomach all the way to her pussy in a straight line. He doesnt let it reach her clit its barely on her pussy at all but its enough. Once again his tongue follows the path that the chocolate made and when he licks the last bit from Carmen's pussy she's through. Armin gives her a grin before he sucks on her clit while slipping a finger inside.

Carmen squeezes her thighs together and arches her back as she moans and Armin has to move his finger and hold her thighs apart. "Dont make this hard for me." He says with a teasing smile. Carmen lets out a moan in response and relaxes her legs so that Armin can start again. It takes all of her self control to not trap Armin's face with her thighs but she manages.

Only when he's about three fingers in and has edged Carmen all of four times does Armin stop eating her out. She wont admit to the tears that are running down her face from being edged but theyre there. "Ready?" He asks lining his cock towards her hole. Carmen nods and Armin begins to push in. She grabs his shoulders digging her nails into them until all eight and half inches are inside of her. Armin moves almost immediately after he bottoms out. He doesnt give her that period of adjustment bc he knows she likes the pain of it.

Just as he thoughts she's moaning almost immediately. Her nails are raking up and down his back and he's definitely gonna bruise but its fine as long as he pleases his girl. Carmen wraps her legs around Armin's waist forcing him to go even deeper than before. They both let out moans as Carmen leans up to kiss him. 

She lets Armin does all the work and he begins to rub her clit when he's close to his orgasm. Carmen cums first her puss squeezing Armin's cock inside of her as she cums. Armin pulls out right after to cum all over her stomach. Carmen's legs fall from Armin's waist and her breathing is ragged. Armin reaches beside him to clean her up with the wet wipes he had bought.

Carmen's eyes a drooping and Armin snickers. "So much for round two." He says with a smile laying beside her. "Are you seriously about to go to sleep?" He asks. Carmen rolls her eyes and nods. "Wake me up in ten minutes and we can do this again." She says. Armin laughs and kisses her cheek.

"No you go to bed. You've had a long day. Ill be right here when you wake up." Armin promises.


End file.
